A cloud-based computing platform may be utilized to operate a set of servers associated with a web platform. The cloud-based computing platform may include a scalable set of computing resources that may be selectively assignable to a particular portion of the web platform or to perform a particular function of the web platform. For example, a user of the cloud-based computing platform may request and may be provided a first quantity of computing resources to manage a first quantity of demand and a second quantity of computing resources to manage a second quantity of demand.